


Uneton/Sleepless 2

by Terppa



Series: Uneton/Sleepless [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terppa/pseuds/Terppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in finnish, sry!</p><p>Sarjan 2. osa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneton/Sleepless 2

**2\. LUKU**

Olin hieman alle 9-vuotias, kun voimani ilmoittivat itsestään ensimmäistä kertaa. Tulen muistamaan sen yön aina, vaikken todellakaan tahtoisi.  
Heräsin keskellä yötä hirveään päänsärkyyn ja tunteeseen, että joku tai jokin tunkeutuu päähäni. Sänkyni oli likomärkä omasta hiestäni, samoin yövaatteeni. Oloni oli aivan kamala. Tuntui siltä, että olen yhtä aikaa sekä umpiunessa, että täysin virkeä. Taistelin oksennusta vastaan samalla kun nipistin silmiäni kiinni.  
”Äiti! Isä! Kiltti, jompikumpi! Joku.. Apua.. Sattuu sattuu sattuu” uikutin hädissäni. Omaan korvaani ääneni kuulosti hiiren vikinältä, mutta koska äiti ja isä tulivat huoneeseeni nopeammin kuin koskaan, olin ilmeisesti onnistunut huutamaan suhteellisen lujaa. Yritin avata silmäni, jotta näkisin äidin aina niin lohduttavat kasvot, jotka olivat laskeutuneet vierelleni. Tämä oli virhe. Heti silmät avattuani päässäni alkoi huipata niin pahasti, että oksensin. Kuulin, miten äiti oli todella hädissään puolestani, ja vaati isältä, että hän veisi minut sairaalaan. Isä kuitenkin kieltäytyi tyynen rauhallisesti, mikä sai äidin tolaltaan. Tuntui aivan siltä, kuin olisin kuunnellut keskustelua jonkinlaisen lasin takaa. Isän ja äidin äänet olivat vaimeita ja liki aavemaisia. Yritin kuunnella heidän jutteluaan, mutta sanat puuroutuivat mielessäni käsittämättömäksi sekamelskaksi. Oli helpompi, kun ei välittänyt.  
”Aila? Kuuletko minua?” kysyi tuttu, mutta silti niin vieras ääni selkeänä ja kirkkaana päässäni. Menin aivan hämilleni, enkä kyennyt millään tunnistamaan ääntä.  
”Älä pelkää, pidä vain silmäsi kiinni. Anna minun hoitaa tämä. Sinulle ei tapahdu mitään pahaa” ääni sanoi rauhallisesti. Päätin totella lähes hypnoottista ääntä, ja nipistin silmiäni kiinni. Pian mieleni täyttyi rauhallisesta huminasta, ja tuntui kuin olisin keinunut. Tunne siitä, että joku tunkeutui päähäni ikäänkuin poraantumalla, syveni entisestään. Enää tunne ei kuitenkaan ollut ehdottoman epämukava. Huminan avustuksella rauhoituin, ja porautuminen oli hidasta ja varmaa. Aivan kuin joku olisi avannut pitkään muurattuna ollutta väylää suoraan ajatuksiini. Hukkasin ajantajuni tyystin. Keskityin vain rauhalliseen huminaan ja omaan keinumiseeni. Mitä pidemmälle poraava tunne eteni, sitä paremmaksi oma oloni tuli. Pikkuhiljaa aloin nähdä mielessäni, kaiken tyhjyyden keskellä, jotakin. Se jokin oli pieni kukkanen. Kielo, jos tarkkoja ollaan. Kaiken pimeyden keskellä oli yksi ainokainen kielonkukka. Ihmettelin kukkasta. Miksi tällaisessa tilanteessa mieleeni tulvi kuva kukasta, joka haisi imelältä ja oli myrkyllinen? Olinko menossa jollakin tapaa sekaisin?  
”Keskity kukkaan. Unohda kaikki muu. Vain siten sinä pääset alitajuntaan” ääni ohjeisti minua. En tajunnut, mitä alitajunnalla oikeastaan tarkoitettiin, mutta eipä moisella ollut sillä hetkellä merkitystä. Tuntui paremmalta totella ääntä, kuin pyristellä vastaan. Niinpä keskitin ajatukseni pieneen kukkaseen. En ollut ollenkaan varma, toiminko oikein, mutta yritin parhaani mukaan unohtaa kaiken muun paitsi tuon kasvin.  
Yhtäkkiä mieleeni piirtyi toinen kukka. Tämä ei tosin ollut kielo, vaan kanerva. Pikkuhiljaa kukkaset vain lisääntyivät ympärilläni. Seuraavaksi tunsin lämpimän tuulen, ja viileän nurmikon paljaiden varpaideni alla. Katselin ympärilleni ihmeissäni. Mihin ihmeeseen olin päätynyt? Ja miten? Vaikka minua hirvittikin hiukan, en osannut antaa pelolle valtaa. Minun oli oikeastaan ihan hyvä olla. Poraava tunne oli poissa, en enää keinunut, olo oli todella kevyt.  
Tunsin voimakkaiden käsien tarraavan minuun. Käänsin päätäni, ja menin ihmetykseni syveni. Isä seisoi takanani, ja hänen kasvoillaan oli selittämätön ilme. Siihen näytti sekoittuvan sekä vihaa, surua, että myös huolta.  
”Isä? Mi-mitä sinä täällä teet? Mitä minulle tapahtuu?” kysyin pienellä ja vikisevällä äänellä. Isä huokaisi syvään ja laskeutui polvilleen, aivan minun tasalleni.

”Aila.. En oikein tiedä miten selittäisin tämän sinulle niin, että ymmärtäisit. Minäkään en aivan tajua tätä kaikkea, ja olen kuitenkin elänyt tietoisena tästä jo.. no.. kauan. Hyvin kauan” isä sanoi. Hän halasi minua varovasti, ihan kuin voisin räsähtää rikki tuosta vain. Tällainen läheisyys oli aivan ennenkuulumatonta, ja halusin kovasti pois isän sylistä. Ilmeisesti isäkään ei tuntenut oloaan kovin hyväksi halatessaan, joten hän irrotti otteensa vähin äänin.  
”Katsos tyttöseni.. meidän suvussamme on jo pitkään kulkenut kyky nähdä muiden ihmisten unia. Voimme siirtyä päivän aikana tapaamiemme henkilöiden uniin, tai vierailla läheistemme unimaailmassa. Kauan sitten sukumme jäsenet käyttivät kykyä ennustamiseen sun muuhun, mutta sitä emme ole harjoittaneet pitkiin aikoihin. Ymmärrätkö, mitä tarkoitan?” isä kysyi ja katsoi minua suoraan silmiin.  
Rehellisesti sanoen en tajunnut pätkääkään isän selityksistä. Ne kuulostivat vahvasti sekopäisen houreilulta. Mutta eihän isä ollut sekopää, ainakaan viimeisimpien tietojeni mukaan. Voisiko selityksissä olla siis jonkinlainen järjen hiven? Koko tilanne tuntui muutenkin hyvin absurdilta, enkä pienellä lapsenmielelläni kyennyt oikein sisäistämään kaikkea.  
Isä ilmeisesti huomasi epäluuloni ja hämmennykseni, ja jatkoi selittämistään rauhallisesti:  
”Tämä tuntuu varmasti oudolta.. Olet varmaankin myös peloissasi. Mutta älä pelkää. Minä opetan sinua hallitsemaan voimiasi. Se vie aikaa ja vaatii jaksamista, mutta opit sen varmasti”. Tunsin pienoisen epäilyksen kalvavan sisintäni, koska isän kertoma kuulosti niin kovin uhkaavalta. Tämä oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen kerta ikinä, kun isä osoitti minua kohtaan luottamusta. En halunnut tuottaa pettymystä, joten keräsin rohkeuteni ja nyökkäsin. Minä pystyisin tähän, vaikka sitten hammasta purren.

Siitä yöstä alkoi elämäni ”voimien” kanssa. Sain samanlaisia kohtauksia vielä vuosi tämän jälkeen, ja isä teki kanssani kovasti töitä, jotta oppisin pitämään kohtaukset kurissa. Opin, että tuona nimenomaisena yönä isä oli tullut minun uneeni, ja nykäissyt minut omaan turvapaikkaansa, alitajuntaansa. Hän opetti minua luomaan omaan mieleeni samanmoisen piilon, jonne kykenin pakenemaan kohtauksia. Kohtauksia isä nimitti transsiksi, sillä niiden aikaan olin käytännössä valveilla, mutten kuitenkaan tajunnut ympäröivästä maailmasta tuon taivaallista.  
Äiti oli kovin huolissaan minusta, ja kyseli aina ennen nukkumaanmenoa, että olihan kaikki varmasti hyvin. Ja olihan minulla. Vaikka olinkin joskus herätessäni niin kovin väsynyt. Isä pisti minut öisin varsin kovalle opettessaan voimien hallitsemista, mutta pidemmän päälle se kannatti. Aloin hallita unitilaani, ja lopulta kykenin liikkumaan tapaamieni ihmisten unissa. Se oli uskomaton tunne! Näin mitä villeimpiä kuvitelmia, mutta myös tärkeitä muistoja, jotka toistuivat ihmisten unissa. Joissakin unissa olin omana itsenäni, joissakin taas jotain muuta. Naapurin mummelin uniin päädyin aina kissana, mikä oli suhteellisen huvittavaa.  
Vaikka nautin hallussani olevasta kyvystä suuresti, se toi mukanaan myös huonoja asioita. Kerran, ollessani influenssassa, en tavannut koko päivän aikana ketään, koska nukuin tautiani pois. Sinä päivänä en nähnyt unia ollenkaan, eikä nukkuminen tuntunut yhtään levolliselta. Nukuin kyllä, mutta en vain saanut levättyä. Olin todella uupunut, enkä tahtonut liikkua sängystäni minnekään seuraavana päivänä. Isä taisi aavistaa mistä oli kyse ja kertoa äidille, joka tulikin makuuhuoneeseeni huolehtimaan minusta. Seuraavan yön nukuinkin todella levollisesti, jakaen äitini unen.  
Kun lopulta tervehdyin, isä selitti minulle, miten en saisi ikinä jäädä itsekseni, mikäli tahdoin pitää järkeni. Mikäli viettäisin liian pitkiä aikoja yksin, alitajuntaani kehittämä turvakoloni alkaisi murentua, ja lopulta se katoaisi kokonaan. Silloin olisin täysin transsin ja painajaisten armoilla, mikä ajaisi minut hulluksi. Näin isä ainakin kertoi, enkä tohtinut ryhtyä kyseenalaistamaan.  
Muutakin huonoa voimissani oli. En kyennyt pysymään hereillä, mikäli joku muu nukkui lähelläni. Jos taas joku, jonka kanssa jaoin unen, nukkui kehnosti, sama tunne saattoi välittyä minullekin. Ylipäätään jokaöinen voimien käyttö sai minut uupuneeksi päivisin, mutta en voinut rajoittaa itseäni. Ajatus järjen menettämisestä tuntui niin kamalalta, ettei tullut kuuloonkaan viettää yötä alitajunnan turvapaikassa. Ennemmin seikkailin muiden unissa vastoin tahtoani, kuin menetin järkeni. Niinpä jatkoin elämääni voimien armoilla.


End file.
